


Из рук твоих

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Asphyxiation, BSD AU, Consensual Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Filth, Gingerpilot, Gore, Horror, M/M, NC-21, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Steincraft, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Violence, Xenophilia, bungo stray dogs au, explicit kinky smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Хакс пробует выращенный Дэмероном виноград. Стейнкрафт-кроссовер с BSD (Армитаж Брендолович Лавкрафт и По Стейнбек)
Relationships: Howard Phillips Lovecraft/John Steinbeck (Bungou Stray Dogs), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 8





	Из рук твоих

**Author's Note:**

> Пох - BSD!AU:   
> Хакс - НЁХ, Дэмерон - тоже НЁХ, гуро, тентакли, асфиксиофилия, романс. 
> 
> Написано для командочки WTF GingerPilot 2019, в процессе игры автор внезапно посмотрел БСД и знатно упоролся тентаклевыми камрадами, а дальше - искра буря безумие пох 🔥

— Почему «чёрный»? — Хакс хрустнул шейными позвонками и резко мотнул головой.

Дэмерон пожал плечами, но удивился не столько самому вопросу, сколько тому, что перестал воспринимать этот жуткий треск костей и суставов как нечто непривычное. Да, сейчас у Хакса челюсть вывернута перпендикулярно земле, а шея вытянута до самого плеча — но это больше не казалось диким. Поначалу-то Дэмерон рвался его поправлять, а позже понял, что тому так — спокойнее. Древние боги нервничают по мелочам и сохраняют невозмутимость, когда вокруг разрушаются миры. Непостижимые натуры.

К тому же Хакс — видимо, насмотревшись на Дэмерона и придя к определённым выводам — затем всё же всё равно возвращал и челюсть, и шею на место, более присущее относительной человеческой анатомии. Иначе костюм на нём сидел аляповато, о чём Дэмерон не упускал случая заметить, а Хакс терпеть не мог, когда его уличали в неаккуратности.

Посторонним уличителям это не сходило с рук — точнее, руки сходили с них, коряво вывернутые с мясом мышц наружу, оставляя обломки ключиц поблёскивать в месиве, полуприкрытом разодранной одеждой. Партнёру же Хакс научился позволять и подобные вольности — после пары раз, когда вырванные с мелкими сухожилиями руки обращались тугими лозами и заползали шипящими змеями Хаксу под парадный костюм, вытворяя с ним странное и не сказать что обязательно неприятное, тот прекратил свои дисциплинирующие поползновения в сторону Дэмерона.

А теперь даже сам задавал вопросы — и Дэмерон не мог не радоваться этой небольшой, но важной для них перемене. В их паре за разговоры и связи с общественностью отвечал в основном он — а если Хаксу всё же доводилось высказаться, то их противники уже не могли поведать об этом миру. Не то что бы его слово было таким веским или решающим — скорее, вескими были щупальца, но факт оставался фактом: Хакс пустую болтовню презирал.

Да и наговоришься же тут за прошедшие тысячелетия — в чём-то Дэмерону казалось, что он Хакса понимает, находит отражение себя и своей способности, нутром чувствует узнавание — в этой неповторимой печати вечного измождения на точёном, строгом лице, уставшем постоянно изображать из себя внятные человеческие эмоции.

Всякий раз, когда сам Дэмерон сливался сознанием с лозой и слышал деревья и землю на мили вокруг, подключал своё собственное сердце к их так и не уставшему за столетия биению жизни и непрерывности циклов смертей и рождений, он явственно осознавал, насколько все они, даже боги среди них, слабы перед мощью этой ничем не обузданной, неистовой энергии, проникающей в поры, прорастающей из крови и плоти стремительными лианами, захватывая землю и небо и всех, кто вовремя не увернулся.

Увернуться не получалось ни у кого — кроме Хакса. Тот в первую их схватку ушёл на дно и там затаился, пока Дэмерон не потерял бдительность, и тогда вернулся мстить всеми щупальцами. Славная вышла тогда потасовка. Дэмерон улыбнулся воспоминанию.

Посреди потока бешеных предвечных и бесконтрольных сил он и Хакс были способны лишь направить отдельные части этого потока на созидание и непременно следующий за созиданием разрыв. Рвались лозы и трескались натянутые сухожилия, разлетались бесформенной грудой костей и мяса те, кто угодил к Хаксу в объятья, — но иногда с шипением лопались и сами задетые взрывчаткой щупальца.

Хакс с нечеловечьим воплем отползал к воде, оставляя чёрные следы то ли крови, то ли чернил и только там спешно принимал человеческий облик — часто ошибочный, перекошенный и едва узнаваемый, с вывернутыми в обратную сторону конечностями и искажёнными пропорциями.

После боя Дэмерон подволакивал за собой ошмётки виноградных лоз, отращивал собственные оторванные конечности и непременно рвался Хакса поправить — никогда словами, но обязательно вручную: выгнуть локти и колени в нужную сторону, развернуть голову вперёд, — а Хакс прикусывал обескровленные губы, отбивался новыми щупальцами и не давался настойчивым рукам-ветвям.

Этим он давал понять, что обижен на Дэмерона за то, что тот снова и снова слишком увлекался боем и не прикрывал его вовремя. В отместку за такое безрассудство Хакс уходил спать на дно до тех пор, пока Верховный лидер вновь не призывал его на поверхность.

А на берегу его обязательно ждал Дэмерон и с видимым удовольствием лопал виноград. И они вновь вели себя так, будто в прошлый раз ничего не случилось, ведь и в самом деле древним богам куда проще зализывать раны, чем смертным. При этом в смертности Дэмерона не был уверен даже Хакс, ведь сколько раз он пытался проверить обратное, но всякий раз что-то мешало довести процесс до конца.

Наверное, виноградные лозы: всё так или иначе возвращалось к ним, и когда они молчали вдвоём, глядя на тёмную воду в заливе, и когда лениво болтали (в основном, конечно, болтал Дэмерон) о ничего не значащих по меркам древних божеств пустяках, спасаясь от изнуряющего зноя под густой сенью виноградной листвы.

Гроздья винограда нагуливали мягкую плоть, впитывали солнечный свет и набухали жаждой, чёрная кровь ягод на просвет оставалась тёмной, как бездонные омуты, а Дэмерона в Гильдии звали Чёрным лидером. То, что кого-то помимо их Верховного лидера смели называть этим же титулом, — у Хакса это в голове не укладывалось. Древность слишком устала, чтобы терпеть подобный абсурд, а Дэмерон, казалось, состоял из него весь целиком.

***

— Почему «чёрный»? А ты попробуй и посуди сам, с позиций вечности. — Дэмерон с беззаботной улыбкой достал из кармана верный скальпель, привычным движением рассёк смуглую кожу на шее и мозолистым пальцем легко пропихнул под неё виноградное зёрнышко. Хакс поёжился: насколько он сам привык разламывать людей на составные части, настолько его продолжали изумлять те, кто сами добровольно вытворяли с собой подобное.

Или всё дело было в улыбке Дэмерона: их жертвы корчились в агонии, истошно вопили и теряли сознание от боли, — а Дэмерон резал отверстия под свои лозы раз за разом по старым шрамам, глядел на Хакса и продолжал улыбаться.

Хаксу нестерпимо хотелось стереть с его лица эту обманчивую чуть ли не мальчишескую улыбку — и почему-то убрать с шеи толстые уродливые шрамы от постоянных надрезов. Они были, прежде всего, неэстетичны — так, по крайней мере, Хакс убеждал сам себя. Он ведь слишком много видел, чтобы терпеть такое вопиющее наплевательство к своему эстетическому чувству со стороны партнёра по «работе».

Но Дэмерон уже склонял голову на плечо, а из шеи рвались наружу буйные виноградные лозы, разрывая тонкую кожу, купаясь в ленивых струйках крови, оставляя нарывы и покраснения. Ненужное позерство, подумал Хакс, поёрзав щупальцами под костюмом.

Мог бы и из ладони вырастить виноград, раз уж ему столь срочно понадобилась ягода. Дэмерон же, как ни в чём не бывало, подтянул гроздь свежепоспевшего винограда ко рту и смачно вцепился белыми зубами в ближайшую к нему нижнюю ягоду. На Хакса брызнул тёмно-красный, почти чёрный сок — сладкий и липкий. Губы Дэмерона стали чёрными-чёрными, точно он пил кровь — и делал это так же неряшливо, как и всё остальное, и его зубы тоже показались Хаксу кровавыми. Запачканными в соке пальцами Дэмерон сорвал с лозы виноградину и протянул Хаксу.

«Попробовать». Бледными пальцами Хакс осторожно взял ягоду из рук Дэмерона — его не покидало ощущение, словно он не плод от лозы принимает, а самого Дэмерона держит в руках. Это одновременно и зачаровывало, и будоражило. Весь виноград был продолжением Дэмерона, а значит…

Хакс покатал ягоду между пальцами. Упругая и непрозрачная. До пьянящего ароматная. Того и гляди разорвётся от наполнившего её сока.

— Ну же, пробуй. — Дэмерон облизнул быстрым языком почерневшие губы.

Хакс почувствовал, что его собственные губы внезапно пересохли. Сжал пальцами ягоду — слишком сильно, — и она с влажным треском лопнула, забрызгав и его, и Дэмерона сладким соком. В руке осталось мягкое. Хакс поднёс ладонь ко рту и на пробу облизал тонкие длинные пальцы, пройдясь языком от костяшек до кончиков, чтобы точно собрать весь сок. Дэмерон смотрел на него неотрывно.

— Упругое, но непрочное, — заключил Хакс, пытаясь между дегустацией сообразить, отчего же его вдруг повело — от винограда или от такой знакомой бешеной вечности, неожиданно поднявшейся из матовой глубины Дэмеронова взгляда. Сам Дэмерон не спеша облизнул губы ещё раз и ждал от Хакса продолжения.

— Похоже на ваши глаза, когда они лопаются. Но сладкое. — Хакс задержал палец во рту и вгляделся в пламенеющую бездну. Бездна трепыхалась и звала одновременно знакомым и совсем чужим манящим голосом. — Вкусное. Тёмная лоза… — Хакс задумчиво переводил взгляд с оставшихся гроздьев на Дэмерона. — То есть ты поэтому — «чёрный»?

Ответа Хакс уже не услышал за треском стремительно разраставшейся лозы — но почувствовал его, когда побеги проникли под рукава — сорванец порвал его аккуратные манжеты! — сжали руки, тонкими усиками лиан прижались к венам, почти врастая в него самого, щекотно дразня и взывая к жизни то древнее в Хаксе, что, как ему казалось, давно уснуло беспробудно и безвозвратно.

Дэмерон кусал его губы, слизывая с них остатки виноградного сока, приникал языком к холодному, бесстрастному рту и весь словно врастал в Хакса — бешено, быстро и непредсказуемо — так же, как росла тугая виноградная лоза. Побеги проникали повсюду и сжимали цепко и больно мягкие щупальца. Хакс непроизвольно дёрнулся, но вовремя вспомнил, что лозы только затянутся вокруг него туже, если он не расслабится и не обмякнет в объятьях побегов полностью.

Но Хаксу нравилось с каким-то чуждым исследовательским интересом дразнить руки Дэмерона; эти руки были повсюду, захватили каждое его щупальце и щекотали даже самые маленькие присоски на краешках — и от его беспорядочных дёрганых движений эти бесконечные пальцы сдавливали Хакса плотнее и жёстче. Если бы внутри него были человеческие рёбра, они бы уже давно треснули и осколками оцарапали Дэмерону руки, но Хакс обмяк именно так, как тот частенько поддразнивал его — по-кальмарьи, недвижно и обманчиво расслабленно, позволял себя грызть и напряжённо сминать настойчивыми и натруженными руками.

Дэмерон млел и пьянел от того, что Хакс под ним размякал и позволял ему наконец — щупать, щупать его всего, прикасаться так, как Дэмерон всегда мечтал, но не мог прикоснуться ни к кому, не поранив прежде счастливца до непоправимости и возможной смерти от потери крови. Лозы рвались из пальцев бешеным пульсом, Дэмерон подминал под себя Хакса, давил в объятьях — и дурел, когда мягкие щупальца набухали и становились такими же плотными, как дерево, такими жёсткими, что двумя руками Дэмерон не мог их разогнуть, как ни пытался, со стоном и тяжёлым громким дыханием.

Хакса вело от стонов и глухого звука трения, с которым побеги росли и извивались в нём и над ним — гибкими кольцами лоза проникла в его раскрывшееся нутро и запульсировала. Дэмерона над ним трясло и качало в такт этому пульсу. В ответном броске щупальца Хакса ринулись к Дэмерону, не встречая препятствий, вспороли на нём одежду мгновенно заострившимися присосками и расцарапали не затронутою шершавой корой лозы мягкую кожу.

Кровь помогала скольжению, щупальцами Хакс находил все знакомые и неизвестные ему на теле Дэмерона впадины и отверстия, массировал и растягивал их, постепенно уплотняя отростки своих конечностей до тех пор, пока они не распирали Дэмерона изнутри. Длинными быстрыми щупальцами он раздвинул упругое кольцо мышц и сам словно вплавился в тёплое пульсирующее тело, наслаждаясь тем, как усиливался стон Дэмерона и ответная сила, с которой побеги винограда сдавливали его щупальца и душили.

Хакс накрыл тонкими отростками щупалец ноздри Дэмерона, скользнул вовнутрь, исследовал его податливую человеческую плоть, гибкие плёнки и причудливые отверстия в тонких костях черепа — что будет, если он ненароком сломает их? Хакс проникал так глубоко, что задевал его язык и щекотал тот изнутри рта, а Дэмерон задыхался с щупальцами в носу и хрипел, беспомощно раскрывая губы и ослабляя давление лозы внутри Хакса.

Тот методично и плавно изучал такое мягкое и хрупкое внутри Дэмерона, чувствовал, как собственные щупальца выпирают через смуглую кожу низа живота, подхватывал свободным отростком его член и сдавливал всеми присосками, проезжаясь с громким хлюпающим звуком от промежности до пупка. Даже странно, что у Дэмерона вообще был пупок.

Дэмерон выл Хаксу в рот и истязал его своими лозами точно плетьми, скручивал пальцы-ветви спиралями и пружинисто распрямлял их у Хакса в отверстии посреди щупалец, исхлёстывал его изнутри и душил снаружи — и Хакс за всю свою вечность не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь хоть когда-то смог проникнуть в него настолько глубоко, настолько безжалостно, дико — точно сама сущность исконных жадных до плоти и жизни растений взяла сейчас над ним верх, а Дэмерон — только оболочка этого неистового божества, и вся сонная древность в Хаксе содрогнулась и наконец — отступила.

Хакс весь прогнулся под Дэмероном, неустанно сдавливая того щупальцами изнутри и снаружи, пока тот сам не обмяк над ним по-кальмарьи, втянув в себя лозы и плети, оставив только руки и ноги человеческой своей формы, перемазанный спермой и виноградным соком. Белое и тёмно-красное смешивалось в солоновато-сладкий фиолетовый, так и манило опробовать. Хакс отнял от Дэмерона щупальца и облизнул, закатив глаза от нахлынувшего дикого и яркого вкуса.

Дэмерон бесцеремонно пальцами приоткрыл его рот, втолкнулся жадным языком и вылизал вкус изнутри, заурчал довольно и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Хакс, я вправлял тебе локти и колени, но глаза, будь добр, доверни до приличного положения сам.

Опять переборщил с этой странной их анатомией, подумал Хакс и, повращав глазами дюжину раз чисто для красоты, уставился на Дэмерона не мигая.

— Теперь доволен?

— Очень.

Почему-то от такого простого ответа Хаксу внутри сделалось легко-легко. Словно бы безжалостная вечность приотпустила на время их обоих, оставив только смесь жёсткого и мягкого, сладкого и солёного. Вкусное.


End file.
